1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy management system and method for managing the supply of energy to one or more energy consuming devices in response to an energy over-consumption condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increased usage of energy consuming devices in the home or office, there can be more energy consuming devices than available power outlets at a given location, such as in a room or other area of the home or office. Users often employ power strips or other energy management systems to accommodate the electrical plugs of all of the energy consuming devices. However, problems arise when the energy demand of the energy consuming devices exceeds the available power, such as when the energy consuming devices are concurrently operated.